sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Kidnapping Celo
Exiting the estate Cetolum knew all too well that he'd be followed. Though this knowledge did come at what was a successful run, but the old man there knew something was amiss, and Cetolum was sure it dealt with his past. He did know much about him, or so it seemed, but whether that was a display or not had Cetolum really thinking. Turning down an alley out of the sight of any other prying eyes Cetolum knew the escape route and the alternate route back here, and was prepared to fight. This turn and escape to the shadows was exactly the place he'd be able to really place a finger on who might be stalking. Casually walking down the alley he takes a hand and places it on his shoulder like he was rubbing it, to slowly move down underneath his jacket... As Cetolum walks casually down the alley, Kreldin is not too far behind. He's utilizing the attached jetpack to his armor to catch up to Cetolum. Cetolum can get whatever head start he needed; in the end it didn't matter much. The internal systems within his enhanced armor were more apt at zoning in on lifeforms, and his own security detail (plainclothes, naturally) were doing their best to keep Ceto in sight, having been ordered to follow him. Didn't hurt he had a far more efficent means of transporation, too. But while he was able to catch up through his jetpack, it would expose him to Cetolum far sooner than he'd like. Jetpacks had a tendency to make loud noises and stick out like a sore thumb, whereever they may be coming from. Danik angles downwards, flying low and finally setting down in the alley behind Cetolum. His face is covered by the enhanced armor's helmet, given him a slight advantage in keeping himself disguised. But it probably wouldn't take much effort on Ceto's part to put two and two together. There was something to be said for the way the old man had him tracked, it was somewhat neat on the ground but to come with a jetpack and enhanced armor to follow him.... He turns and withdraws an empty hand, there was something to be said for not having a weapon in one's hand as to not provoke something you knew wasn't a place to be fighting. Seconds pass as he realizes quickly the old man had come himself, either he was an idiot or decided this was his playground to show off. Whatever the case, it wasn't the place for Cetolum now to be doing any fancy moves. Instead the alley he knew protected him from most of the manuever advantage Alois had, but there was one of firepower and armor to still be solved. He turns fully now, facing the old man with hands at his sides, empty. "I don't suppose you came for a few more tips on security, but then again, you seem to have a knack for confirming you have something rather important to hide." His tone remains cool and calm, almost like he knew something that Alois did not. Alois is rather surprised, admittedly, that Ceto knew he was so fast. He thought his helmet would give him a bit of time for Ceto to guess. 'Ah well...' He remains where he's standing, staring ahead at the Chiss. "You Chiss need to keep to yourselves. My business is my business." Alois had many options for proceeding. He could continue using his jetpack, turn to a blaster, a melee weapon, hand-to-hand fighting. All with different possible outcomes. But Alois is a smart man. War is his passion. Dealing with a Chiss spy is not too difficult, and Alois knows exactly how to proceed. He springs into action. But not forward. Or in any direction, really. Instead his hand quickly grabs a cylinder attached to his waist. A Glop grenade. Non-lethal. Didn't cause a ruckus. But effective. In just a few seconds, the glop grenade is from his belt to his hand, primed, and then tossed in the direction of Ceto. He had the perfect opportunity, as well; whereas Ceto might expect to have an advantage given the alley's narrow width, it is Alois who has the true advantage. Ceto will have little or no room to dodge the Glop's grenade radius. When it detonates it shoots out a massive adhesive, sticking to everything within its radius and keeping its target pinned to the ground where Alois wants him. The realization of the underestimation of weapons this man would bring to the fight is about the downfall of Cetolum - nowhere did he see that the old man wanted to keep him alive, and that was an error in analyzation on his part. He thought the old man was too nice to sit and keep his victims alive, but appearantly he had different thoughts on the matter. No matter what it was though, the stark realization of what was about to happen to him comes to the forefront, forcing him to dive for some rubbish off to the side of the alley. There are a few seconds where the grenade doesn't go off which allows him to take some cover, but the inevitable was going to be true and there was going to be some sticking to the things around him. How much of it that gets on him was determined by how fast he could get into the rubbish, the plastics and waste filing his nostrils with pure stench, but it was far better than being totally helpless. The grenade detonates, the "glop" shooting out and attaching itself to the ground, walls and other assorted junk in the alley. Unfortunately, Cetolum manages to avoid it by ducking for cover at the last minute. How upsetting... but it does bring a smile to his face behind the helmet. He's not out of tricks yet. He rarely is. He steps forward some, just out of reach of the glop to the floor. He had Ceto trapped. Even if he managed to get out of direct contact with the glop, if he tried to run away he would step on the glop in the floor. And Alois did not need to walk on the floor, and thus the glop, to get to his target. He activates his jetpack, hovering just enough to keep his feet from touching the street surface, moving over to where Ceto was hiding behind crates and garbage. "You can hide, but you can't run, Ceto," he says, chuckling a bit. "Just surrender. There's no hope for escape. If I wanted to kill you I'd done so by now with a frag grenade. You have little option, my blue friend." As he speaks he grabs ahold of his HM-100 riot gun, taking it into his hand by pulling it off his shoulder and wielding it. "There is no escape." As the grenade goes off and there is that moment of waiting to see what is covered, Cetolum finds himself realizing that he was called... Chiss? What was Chiss? Something nagging in the back of his mind tells him he knew more about this Chiss than he thought, but there was a total and complete blank about it. Whatever it was, he would have to look into that when he was out of this situation. However, things did not look well for him, and moving some rubbish to see out he tries to ignore the stench as he sees Alois hovering there. Well, if that was what he was thinking it was clever... he was trapped, but there was only one way to level this playing field. Moving ever so carefully as to make it look like he was shifting out of the rubbish he moves to pull the concealed blaster from its hiding spot, slowing bringing it to bear under the concealment of the rubbish. He just barely brings the barrel to the edge of the rubbish as he looks the old man over, seeing the jetpack and looking for a vulnerable point to fire at. He's waiting for the right moment, and when the time comes his plan is to shoot the jetpack and disable it. Thus, a shot to the controls or other vital component might be enough to do what he needs. Biding his time to get the right shot he stays put, "I think you have made your statement of keeping me here, though I await your ultimatum. Surrender is superficial." Alois continues to hover in position, looking at the crates Cetolum was hiding behind. "Why are you making this difficult?" Alois shakes his head, but does not want to hesitate any further. Every second he wastes talking or just waiting he's giving Cetolum another second to think of a way out of his plight. And Alois does not want that. It's time to end this little problem and get Cetolum back to the Estate for some questioning. Vadim -will- not win. Alois will make sure of that. So, he raises his HM-100, aiming it down at the crates in front of Cetolum. He doesn't bother for a perfect shot; the HM-100 had a wide range, and the crates weren't exactly hard to hit. He just has to hit some point on the crate for it to be moved out of the way - moved out of the way onto Cetolum. The blast impact of a HM-100 is one of the most powerful in terms of rifles and riot guns. He opens fire, the riot gun's recoil sending him jolting back a bit mid-flight. Without the crate, Cetolum will be defenseless. And who knows, maybe the crate mixed in with the riot gun's power will do some damage to Ceto at the same time. Attempting to do the impossible, Cetolum can clearly see that Alois was going to shoot him. Whether or not this was the only option he had, he did have to give it a try. Pushing the crates in front of him forward, he springs up and leaps at the old man, attempting to close the gap and perhaps give him a route of escape. But as it was, the blast coming from the weapon mounted on this man was some of the best hardware in the galaxy, not seen by anyone. Not even the Empire had such toys that they used at their casual disposal. It blast Cetolum back, but the concussion was the least of his worries as for now the old man had the upper hand. What would come next would be the seering pain, but beyond that would also be what sort of route he could take next. Either some bystander walking past would see the incident and report it to CorSec, or the glop stuff would finally harden for some sort of escape, but either way he'd have to fend off this new... pain. Cetolum was down. A Hm-100 had enough power to take down a Rancor. His job was done, for now. He brings himself down far enough to grab Cetolum by his uniform, utilizing the Enhanced Armor's exoskeleton to give him the strength to haul Cetolum from the ground and up over his shoulder. He would return to his estate, and he would have to be very stealthy about it. A HM-100 wasn't silent and it was a sure bet someone heard it discharge. Fortunately his helmet covered his face, and an armor-clad soldier like himself wasn't a common sight. He would be hard to track down. Unfortunately, because of the possibility of being seen entering his Estate in that armor and with a limp body on his shoulder, he couldn't just walk through the front gate. He'd have to take to the sewers, and get home through the passages beneath Coronet. It wasn't going to easy, but Alois had everything taken care of... soon he would home and finding out the truth behind this Chiss. Capturing Celo